Ice Bucket Challenge
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: The Generation of Miracles get nominated to do the Ice Bucket challange


The six colourful haired males stood in a line ranging, Purple, Green, Yellow, Blonde, Dark Blue, Light blue and Pink. Behind them stood 3 purled haired males, 2 purple haired female and two blonde females, all with grins.

In front of the twelve stood a lighter pink haired female with a camera in hand recording the twelve as they shook their heads. The 6 at the front were partly naked, with only shorts on underneath and were all looking very angry.

"Thank you Shūzou Nijimaru and Shougi Haizaki for nominating the six of us. So here we have Atsushi Murasakibara, Shinataruo Midorima, Ryouta Kise, Daiki Aomine, Tetsuya Kuroko and i Seijuro Akashi doing the ice bucket challange in which we will all be donating to 20000 yen for the ALS. So..." with the introduction done the six standing behind The Generation of Miracles lifted their heavy buckets up and tossed the water over them, the rush of the water flattening their hair and making their shoulders hunch up as they all let out a girly scream while the six behind and Momoi laughed at their squeals.

All of the basketball players brushed their hair to the back, and were handed towels from the person that had dumped water over them.

Murasakibara walked over to the camera and while chittering announced, "I nominated Tatsuya Himuro, Kensuke Fukui and Wei Liu," he walked over to a table at the corner and picked up a purple cup that had steam seeping from the top.

Midorima walked up the camera up, holding a green cup and was drying his hair with a grey towel and smiled, "I nominated, Kazunari Takao, Kiyoshi Miyaji and Taisuke Ōsubo," he then walked over to Murasakibara and chatted with him quietly while Kise stepped up while toweling his hair with a pink towel.

"I nominate Yukio Katsumatsu, Yoshitaka Moriyama and Mitsuhiro Hayakawa...sorry," he then ducked away and rushed over to Midorima and stood inbetween the two tall guys for warmth. Aomine walked up the camera after and grinned evily.

"No Dai-chan don't!" Momoi gasped.

"I nominate Satsuki Momoi," he began and received a kick to the leg by the female.

"I said no," she huffed.

"Ryu Sakurai and Shoichi Imayoshi," Aomine grunted through the pain and walked over to Kise and whispered in his ear and the four walked away.

Kuroko was to walk up next, "I nominate Taiga Kagami, Teppei Kiyoshi and Riko Aido," he bowed and chased after Aomine who went away.

Akashi was the last one to walk up, but his gaze was on the five people behind him sniggering, "And I nominate Reo Mibuchi, Chihiro Mayuzumi and Katarō Hayama...Satsuki can I borrow the camera," and the camera was passed over to Akashi who tossed it to one of the purple haired males who sniggered.

"SATSUKI!" Aomine shouted and the female turned and six buckets of freezing water was poured over her, initially drowning her. She screamed as the cold bit her skin and walked over to the camera and shivered.

"I'll nominate Mayu-chan, Futaba-Chan and Yuki-chan...24 hours guys," she shouted along with everyone else in the back and the camera was soon shut off.

* * *

The next day Kuroko was sitting in homeroom watching some of the ice bucket challenge on the smart board at the front with a playlist of celebrities doing the challenge. At the moment it was Shikira dumping water over some other guy, Kuroko didn't know and laughed as she slipped.

The next video was titled, 'Generation of Miracles' and his head picked up and watched as the video they did yesterday played. Kagami, sitting in front laughed as they all screamed from the cold.

"Sensei...where have I seen the light blue haired one," One of the girls at the front asked. Kagami laughed at her comment and the girl turned to see Kuroko waving at her with a slight blush.

"Wait...is Ryota-chan hard?" She asked looking closer at the screen and mainly his shorts.

"No...that's just him," Kuroko shook his head as all were wearing short boxers and the girls were staring. The class watched as Kuroko stepped up and said his nominees and Kagami just whacked his head on the table grunting.

"Thanks," was all he muttered.

* * *

**Since the thing is blowing up, why not have my six boys do it to.**

**Please review**


End file.
